Clyde Barrow
Clyde Barrow rapped alongside Bonnie Parker as Bonnie & Clyde against Romeo & Juliet in Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Clyde Chestnut Barrow (March 24, 1909 – May 23, 1934) was born into a poor farming family in Ellis County, Texas, near Telico, a town just southeast of Dallas. He was the fifth of seven children of Henry Basil Barrow (1874–1957) and Cumie T. Walker (1874–1943). They migrated, piecemeal, to Dallas in the early 1920s as part of a wave of resettlement from the impoverished nearby farms to the urban slum known as West Dallas. The Barrows spent their first months in West Dallas living under their wagon. When father Henry had earned enough money to buy a tent, it was a major step up for the family. Clyde was first arrested in late 1926, after running when police confronted him over a rental car he had failed to return on time. His second arrest, with brother Marvin "Buck" Barrow, came soon after, this time for possession of stolen goods (turkeys). Despite having legitimate jobs during the period 1927 through 1929, he also cracked safes, robbed stores, and stole cars. After sequential arrests in 1928 and 1929, he was sent to Eastham Prison Farm in April 1930. While in prison, Barrow beat to death another inmate who had repeatedly assaulted him sexually. This was Clyde Barrow's first killing. Paroled in February 1932, Barrow emerged from Eastham a hardened and bitter criminal. His sister Marie said, "Something awful sure must have happened to him in prison, because he wasn't the same person when he got out." A fellow inmate, Ralph Fults, said he watched him "change from a schoolboy to a rattlesnake." In his post-Eastham career, Barrow chose smaller jobs, robbing grocery stores and gas stations, at a rate far outpacing the ten to fifteen bank robberies attributed to him and the Barrow Gang. His favored weapon was the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (called a BAR). According to John Neal Phillips, Barrow's goal in life was not to gain fame or fortune from robbing banks, but to seek revenge against the Texas prison system for the abuses he suffered while serving time. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BAR's, 'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars! --- Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind! I'll stick this punk up from the front. --- Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you trying to flow, yo? Mofo, you soft as a froyo. Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro? There's gonna be a tragedy! --- Barrow gang put their money where their mouth is! Spit sick like a plague on both your houses! 'Verse 2:' Hey partner, you best put a muzzle on your missus, 'Fore I teach you how we handle disrespect in Texas! 'Verse 3:' Well, that was tragic. --- Woulda done that boy some good to wait a couple seconds. --- Well, at least we got each other. (Just Bonnie) and— [Bonnie and Clyde are gunned down.] Trivia *He is the second/third gangster to be in a battle, the first being Al Capone, and alongside Bonnie Parker. **Coincidentally, they are both gang leaders portrayed by EpicLLOYD in the second episode of a season. *He and Bonnie are the eighth and ninth characters to die in-battle, after Billy Mays, Steve Jobs, The Doctor, Boba Fett, Adolf Hitler, Romeo Montague, and Juliet Capulet. *He is the sixth/seventh real life historical character to be based off of a popular film depiction of them, after Leonidas, Cleopatra, Moses, Joan of Arc, William Wallace, and alongside Bonnie Parker. *He is the fifth rapper to be interrupted in-battle, after Billy Mays, Adolf Hitler, Batman, and Boba Fett. *He was the fourth rapper to begin and end the battle, the first three being Marilyn Monroe, Gandhi, and Adolf Hitler. **He is the only one without a color filter to do so. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Category:EpicLLOYD